U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,564; 4,555,821 and 4,592,101 and are typical illustrations of a sofa that may be converted into a bunk bed by rotating the back of the sofa from an inclined position to a horizontal position. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,555,821 and 4,592,101 the incline of the back is determined by the engagement with a tilted storage member that extends from the base to the top of a back member on which the back is hinged with the seat and the back having a substantially equal size to accommodate a single person when the back and seat are positioned in a mode to accommodate a sleeping situation. While these sofas may function in an adequate manner they do require considerable effort in conversion from a sofa to a bunk bed.